


For Now, That's Enough

by Brewrites



Series: Hidge Week 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Pining Hunk is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brewrites/pseuds/Brewrites
Summary: Hidge Week 2017 day 1: Beach. Hunk and Pidge are sent on a mission to a beach planet.





	For Now, That's Enough

Why did it have to be a beach planet that Allura sent them to? And not even the whole team, just him and Pidge! It was like she knew of the secret I-would-rather-die-than-tell-you MEGA crush he had on Pidge. 

“You have to dress in their customary garb,” Allura had told them, rooting through her impressive collection of customary garb for what could have been a thousand and one planets. She had handed him a pair of boardshorts that he figured he would never fit into. He hadn't even thought about what Allura would put Pidge in, he was more concerned about the lack of clothing he was in and how embarrassing it would be in front of the aliens with probably the perfect beach bodies and of course Pidge. 

“No one’s going to care what you look like,” Coran tried to tell him, but he knew it wasn't true. He had gone through it all his life back home. “You’re there to find the Konkelian Shells for the Axelians on Chronor.” He handed him the small communicator and Hunk forced it into his ear. “It's best if you two are inconspicuous.” 

Hunk couldn't help but let out a dark chuckle. “Me and Pidge, inconspicuous, right!” Was the princess trying to get them caught by the officials of that planet, or worse, the Galra. “Isn't there a much more dangerous mission you want to send me on?” He asked, almost wishing for the Weblum again. 

“You and Pidge are the only option,” Coran answered, handing him sunglasses with a hidden camera. He wondered if Pidge was getting the same treatment, or fighting it as much. “Keith would burn too easily and is the closest in physical type to the Axelians. Lance would never focus with all the skin on display, and Shiro and Allura are leaving to speak with the council of Roo. So you and Pidge are it.” 

He and Pidge were it. He kept reminding himself of that as he and Pidge departed the pod and the ship disappeared in a blip of light. At first, he was scared to look at her, afraid he would see what Allura had shoved her in and be disappointed. Or perhaps the exact opposite. 

As he followed her down the path toward the beach he had to admit he was a little jealous that she got to wear something more normal. For several reasons. 

“Here?” She asked looking around at the pretty packed beach. She looked to the left and the right and he followed her gaze, finding they were nearly in the middle and had the best vantage point to find the heat signature of the shell. 

He nodded, the anxiety rolling through him. He wasn't good at the diplomatic stuff. He rolled out the towel and set down the picnic basket with the sensors he had created for the shell. He sat down, quelling his shaking knees, but Pidge didn't sit down with him. 

He turned, wondering if she had found a better vantage point, but instead, he looked up to find her stripping her shirt to reveal a skimpy bikini top. 

He turned away with a blush and hoped that the sensor in the picnic basket would alert and save him from an awkward situation. 

“Hunk,” she said, sitting down next to him. “Will you get my back?” She asked.

“Huh?” He asked, the sound coming out strangled from his throat as he turned back to her. 

“Will you get my back?” She asked again slowly handing him the sunscreen. “I am not going to get sunburned while on a supply mission again.” 

He chuckled, squirting some of the sunscreen into his hands and warming it up between his palms. “Yaishoal?” He asked.

“Yaishoal,” she answered bitterly. “The darn tanning planet where they insisted that I join them while you guys kicked Galra ass.” She jumped as he started gently on her shoulders, but he continued gently after a brief pause. “I'm not sure what would have offended their sun god more, my paleness or the bright red burns that followed.” 

He couldn't help but laugh. “You were the distraction so we wouldn't offend the female priests by trekking up theirs mountains and destroying their Elprup gods. Our manly manness upset them.” 

“Uh huh,” she answered, as he continued down toward her shoulder blades. “If I get skin cancer when I'm sixty, I'm having Allura and Coran pay my medical bills.” 

He chuckled. “Well I'll make sure you don't get burned this time.” 

He wanted to do so much more, but for now, that was enough.


End file.
